Under the Lonely Moon
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: A huntress out to avenge her father comes across her prey for the first time. Mild Elsanna, and werewolves.


A/N: Feeling in tune with my paranormal side right now since most my original works are supernatural mysteries. This will be a random one shot I wrote in an hour, so mistakes are all mine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There is some mild nudity nothing major.

* * *

Howls echoed in the forest as the full moon rose higher in the sky. Snow crunched under the boots of the huntress as she sought out her moonlight prey. To most the cries that filled the haunted woods were just passed off as calls of simple wolves. To the huntress that stalked the night knew better though. These primal howls belonged to the fierce and deadly creatures known as werewolves.

Further into the woods she ventured every noise from the winds gale, to the flaps of a crows wings alerted the young huntress. She pulled back the hood of her cloak allowing her red locks to flow passed her shoulders and shine under pale moon's light. In the snow she found an impression of a fresh footprint. She knelt down to exam her discovery. It started off human, five toes bared to the snows cruel freeze. Walking alongside of the prints, the huntress nerves began to fray as the humans became larger with every step until it was twice the size of the norm and large claws dug into the fresh powder.

She gulped knowing she was close to seeing her first werewolf. She would either become victorious in her mission of avenging her father, or die trying. Coming to a clearing she saw one of the beasts drinking out of the river. Fur as white as the snow itself shone under the moons glow. The huntress withdrew a sliver stake from her gray cloak. She approached being careful where she tread. The sound of a stick breaking under her boots caused her to paused. The head of the monster rose and one snowy ear twitched under the searching for the source. Once assured everything was fine it dipped it's back into the icy river.

Letting out a short sigh of relief, it misted before her very eyes. The werewolf suddenly rose on it's hind legs blocking out the moons guiding light. The beast's shadow loomed over the huntress plunging her into darkness. The large muzzle sniffed the air causing the girl to curse herself for daring to eat chocolate before her hunt. Turning it's head the two locked eyes. Fear clouded The huntress' teal ones while hollow primal hunger was in the wolfs. The wolf flung it's head back letting out a hair raising howl possibly calling for it's pack.

With each step taken by it's mighty paws the girl felt her heart skip a beat, and her breath hitch. She backed up, her eyes were unable to leave the frosty eyes of the wolf's. Stake at the ready in her shaky hands, sweat beaded her forehead, despite the winter wind assaulting her. Hearing her own heart pound against her chest Anna knew if she could hear it, so could the wolf. The beast let out a warning bark. Frozen in her place the huntress dared not move. Baring it's sharp teeth the monster growled. She knew running was futile for once the beast made chase she would be dead within a few moments. Her back now against a tree she watched in horror as the werewolf reared back reading itself to lung. Placing the stake in front of her she figured if she died at least she might be able to take the monster down with her.

The wolf pounced white teeth aimed for her throat. With one final breath, the huntress closed her eyes ready to accept her fate.

* * *

Light shone through the darkness as the fallen huntress opened her eyes. Sitting up she wondered if the snow covered world before her was heaven. Getting up she felt a pain shot through her leg. The stabbing feeling of what happens when ones leg falls asleep. Giving it a few seconds to subside Anna noticed that her cloak was missing. Looking around she spotted the gray amongst the white. Walking over she saw a lump underneath it. Figuring it was just a rock the huntress reached for it.

Lifting her cloak from the rock, she was shocked to discover that it was not a rock, but a girl. The huntress' face turned a bright shade of red realizing that the girl was naked upon the snow. Tossing the cloak back over her, she stood confused to where she came from. The last thing she remembered was the white werewolf's large teeth.

The girl stirred from underneath the cloak and rose causing the article to fall to her feet. The huntress eyes grew wide as they gazed upon the pale skin of the female. Going from her collar bone, to the swell of her full chest, her toned stomach, and those long shapely legs. She quickly moved them back up meeting deep icy blue eyes.

Wind filled the silence until the huntress spoke first. "I-I'm Anna."

"Elsa," the girl whispered.

_Pretty name_, Anna thought, feeling her blush deepen. "Why are in the woods, Elsa? Don't you know it's _dangerous_?"

". . . I got lost."

It was an easy story to believe since Elsa had twigs and dead leaves in her messing, yet somehow gorgeous blonde locks. Then her eyes fell upon three claw marks upon the girls wrist. "You're hurt."

Elsa brought her hand to her chest in a protective fashion, and backed away a few steps.

"If you let me I can clean that for you, and um, get you some clean . . . clothes. I have a fireplace to chase the chill away, and a warm bed." Holding out her hand Anna offered the girl some reassurance,"I promise I won't hurt you. I can't say the same for the woods if you continue stay here."

Picking up the cloak Anna draped over the girls shoulders. "You can borrow this for now till we get there," she offered with a warm smile.

Elsa simply smiled taking the strawberry blondes hand. "Thank you Anna."

Arriving at the tiny cabin Anna opened the door allowing Elsa to enter first. There was only one room that filled the entire space. A fire place sat in the back, above it was a set of deer antlers. In the far right corner was a small ice chest and stove. The west wall held a bed big enough for two. Three worn out chairs sat in front of fire in a cozy setting. Elsa cringed at the bear skin rug in the middle of the floor. A small wooden table and two more chairs sat just left of the door.

"It's not much, but it's home," Anna said warmly.

"Do you live here all by yourself?"

"Yes," Anna chocked the reply. "I didn't always though. My f-father use to, but he d-di - was murdered."

"Murdered?"

The huntress only nodded. She didn't want to cry in front of a stranger.

Elsa began to wring her hands, "D-Do know who did it?"

"Yes, but you would never believe me."

Taking one of her hands in her own Elsa proposed. "Then lets drop this grim subject. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll go get some water ready to clean those scratches. You ought to be able to find a shirt and pants in the trunk at the foot of the bed."

Anna first went to fireplace lighting it allowing the new heat to consume her. Rubbing her hands together the numb feeling in her fingertips slowly dissipated, and she could feel them once again. Next she lite a small fire in the stove and waited for the water to boil. Meanwhile Anna's eyes wondered about the room only to come a halt upon Elsa. The blue tunic highlighted her natural skin tone and those dazzling eyes. Though it was a little longer than she wished to leer creepily at the beautiful and mysterious stranger. Anna couldn't help herself. It had been indeed far too long since she had company, but vengeance was far more important than friends.

The high pitch whistle awoke her from her staring, and she blushed ashamed at herself for doing so. Luckily Elsa hadn't seen her so she was safe from more embarrassment. Pouring the hot steamy water into a bowl and grabbing a wash cloth, Anna went over to the bed where the girl sat. "Alight, this might hurt a bit," she forewarned. Dabbing the cloth over the wounds Elsa cringed at the hit water touching the raw skin. Once the scratches were clean she wrapped up the wound tying the two ends into a secured knot. "I'm done," Anna informed.

"Thank you, once again. Is there anyway I can repay you for such kindness that you have shown me?"

"No, there isn't," she answered far too quickly.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked. Only this time it held a seductive purr. "I notice you staring."

_Shit, she knows. _Anna found herself eying Elsa's natural lush lips that were formed in a small yet, alluring smile. She felt compelled to lean forward and capture them by her own. It nothing more than an act of mere innocence's as Elsa touched her lips to Anna's. The huntress enjoyed the sensation, but just as quick it came it was gone just as fast.

Anna looked around attempting to find purchase from those darken blue eyes. Noting the time of the and a sleep induced yawn gave her just the excuse she needed. "I-I think it is t-time for bed. The night was long, and . . ."

Elsa placed a slender finger upon Anna's lips cutting her off, "I couldn't agree more. Besides, I am more of a _night _person anyways."

The two climbed into the bed covering up with the large blanket. Nervously Anna said, "Night Elsa."

"Good night, Anna." They feel asleep as day continued for the rest of the world.

* * *

The day turned to dusk hours later causing the sky to cast a purple and orange hue. Anna woke up to the sound of howls near by. Panic ravaged her body hearing those nightly howls. She felt the bed to discover it was empty. "Elsa," she called.

Nothing.

Flinging the sheets off Anna found what was left of the shirt she allowed the blonde to borrow. It torn to shreds, but that was least of her worries. Large claws marks splintered the wood floor and the door. Anna went to the window, and saw a large white werewolf under the rising full moon's light. She would have passed it off as just another monster of the night expect for one small detail: the bandage around the beast's leg. Anna was speechless as she suddenly pieced together that Elsa was a werewolf. The wolf let out one last lonely howl before flicking her tail disappearing into shadows of the woods.


End file.
